sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Hunde von Baskerville
thumb|300px|right Die Hunde von Baskerville (The Hounds of Baskerville) ist die fünfte Episode aus der britischen TV-Serie und die zweite der zweiten Staffel. Die englische Erstausstrahlung lief am in der BBC, die deutsche am 27. Mai 2012 in der ARD. Handlung Ein auf Nikotin- und Kriminalentzug befindlicher Sherlock Holmes erhält Besuch von Henry Knight. Der junge Mann hat als Kind ein schweres Trauma erlitten: Er hat erlebt, wie sein Vater von einem riesigen Höllenhund mit rotglühenden Augen zerfleischt wurde. Die Leiche des Mannes ist nie gefunden worden. Henry ist jedoch davon überzeugt, dass der Hund immer noch da draußen ist. Holmes und Watson brechen also auf in das karge, ländliche Dartmoor in der Grafschaft Devon, wo sie als erstes dem streng geheimen Militärstützpunkt Baskerville einen Besuch abstatten. In der Anlage finden unter anderem genetische Experimente mit Tieren statt. Ist das der Ursprung des Höllenhunds? Sherlock kann und will an diesen immer noch nicht so recht glauben. Bis er ihn eines Abends mit eigenen Augen zu Gesicht bekommt... Kanon-Verweise * Der Titel und große Teile der Handlung sind aus Der Hund von Baskerville entnommen. *Die Anfangsszene, in der Holmes mit einer blutigen Harpune auftritt, stammt aus dem Fall Der Schwarze Peter. *Am Anfang sagt Holmes, er brauche etwas stärkeres als Tee. "Und zwar etwas um sieben Prozent stärkeres". Das Verweist auf die sieben prozentige Kokainlösung, die am Anfang des Romans Das Zeichen der Vier erwähnt wird. *Die Szene in der Holmes versucht an Informationen zu gelangen, in dem er einem Fremdenführer (in dessen Tasche er eine Pferderennenzeitung entdeckte) eine angebliche Wette mit Watson um 50 Pfund vorspiegelt, stammt fast 1:1 aus dem Kanonfall Der blaue Karfunkel. *Eben jener Fremdenführer erzählt, ein Freund hätte berichtet, in geheimen Forschungslabors würde man Ratten so groß wie Hunde züchten - ein Verweis auf die Riesenratte von Sumatra * Dr. Frankland erwähnt einen Fall über eine Aluminiumkrücke, über den John in seinem Blog berichtete. In Das Musgrave-Ritual erwähnt Holmes die einzigartige Affäre der Aluminiumkrücke als einen seiner alten Fälle. Der Fall wurde auch bereits in der Folge zuvor bereits erwähnt. *Lestrades Vorname wird mit Greg angegeben. Dies passt zu Eine Studie in Scharlachrot, in dem man erfährt dass er mit einem G anfägt. *Die Lichtsignale, die Watson im Roman beobachtet, tauchen auch im Film auf. Auch hier ist ein Mann namens Selden dafür verantwortlich, allerdings entstehen die Signale durch ein Auto, in dem sich Selden mit einer Prostituierten vergnügt. *Die Verwendung einer bewusstseinsverändernden Droge in Gasform, stammt aus dem Kanonfall Der Teufelsfuß. Im Original wurde allerdings Feuer statt Wasser benutzt um sie zu aktivieren, zudem wirkte sie in einem Fall (dem von Brenda Tregennis) auch noch tödlich. *Der Satz "Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch klingen mag" fällt so (oder in diesem Zusammenhang) sechsmal im Kanon: Im Roman Das Zeichen der Vier und in den Fällen Das Beryll-Diadem, Silberstern, Die Abtei-Schule, Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne und Der bleiche Soldat. Andere Verweise * Sherlock und John bringen einen Mann Namens Fletcher dazu, ihnen mehr über den angeblichen Geisterhund zu erzählen. Arthur Conan Doyle wurde seinerzeit auf die Legende durch den Reporter Bertram Fletcher Robinson aufmerksam gemacht. * Nachdem Sherlock eine längere Rede hält, dass er sich bei seiner Arbeit nicht von Emotionen beeinflussen lässt, nennt John ihn Spock. Eine Anspielung auf die gleichnamige Figur aus Star Trek. * Dass Sherlock in seiner Vision ein Bild von Moriarty sieht, könnte eine Anlehnung an die Verfilmung Der Teufelsfuß von sein. Besetzung Erwähnte Personen *Mr. Chatterjee *Kirsty Stapleton *Spock Anmerkungen und Besonderheiten * Dies ist die bisher einzige Episode, in der Molly Hooper nicht vorkommt. * Der 'neue' Zeitungsartikel, den John Sherlock am Anfang zeigt war bereits identisch in Ein Skandal in Belgravia‎‎ in einer Szene zu sehen, die über ein halbes Jahr vorher spielt. * Man erfährt, dass John beim Militär den Rang eines Captains hatte. * Es ist erstmals der Diogenes Club in der Serie zu sehen. Es dauert jedoch noch bis zur nächsten Episode, bis der mit Namen genannt wird. Weblog-Einträge zu dieser Episode Die Tie-in-Blogeinträge wurden von Joseph Lidster geschrieben. * The Aluminium Crutch * The Hounds of Baskerville Meinungen und Kritik Veröffentlichungen * Die Episode ist, zusammen mit den beiden restlichen der zweiten Staffel, sowohl auf DVD als auch Blu-ray Disc erschienen. Verlauf der Serie | DANACH=Der Reichenbachfall| }} | DANACH=Der Reichenbachfall| }} en:The Hounds of Baskerville es:Los perros de Baskerville ro:Câinii din Baskerville Kategorie: Filme Kategorie: Fernsehfilme Kategorie: Sherlock (Fall)